You're Not Alone
by Taiga.0
Summary: Is Angel and Yuri really the only one's with skills around here? Hmm, I guess you'll have to find out.   New character brought in, & it's better than it sounds   Please read and review!


**Author's Notes ;; **Hola, so just before you read, I'll tell you a bit so your ont confused. This is after Yui became the new singer, but this is her first time she's ever been in a concert withGirl's Dead Monster, it's also after they met Naoi. ^^ That is all, also, reviews?:D

* * *

><p>"You will let me have your lunch ticket –" began the voice of a rather scarce sounding boy. His golden eyes widening as he was cut off by somebody he admired, causing him to silence on scene.<p>

"Naoi, stop that! Picking on the NPC's is stupid, you're just being a bully," interrupted the orange-haired boy the placed a hand on the kid's black uniform. "Hey kid, he won't hurt you anymore, so go ahead and leave," he instructed the black haired teen quivering at the appearance of Naoi before running away and gawking to his friend about his recent experience. "Naoi, y really shouldn't be doing that, your going to mess up the flow of things around here, and like Yuri told us, that's never good," he continued, his hand finally falling back down to his side.

"Otanashi-sempai!" called the shorter Naoi, his hands clasped together over his heart and a wide smile on his face. He seemed to be a fan boy of the teen by the way he always acted so careful around and always respected Otanashi. "I will never do it again," Naoi insisted, bowing his head before looking up with hopeful eyes to see Otanashi with a smile. He could predict it now . . .

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Naoi, I've had it with this hard to get stuff, be with me forever!"<em> is what Otanashi would say to him, cradling the smaller Naoi in his arms as the sunset casted over them through the windows. A loving feeling in the room and a very rare atmosphere that nobody in the whole SSS Brigade, rather, this whole dimension had ever felt before.

"_Of course, never leave me Otanashi Sempai – "_

"Naoi, you alright, you look like you were stuck in some god-awful daze there for a few moments," Otanashi asked, waving his hand in front of the hypnotizing specialist. "Hello, you there?"

"Ahh! Oh, it's you _Otanashi-sempai," _the boy cooed, back to his position with his hands over his chest. "Sorry, day dreaming, and Otanashi, isn't there a meeting we have to attend to at four?" Naoi asked, eyeing the clock beside them, it reading three fifty-eight. "And if were late, Yuri will kill us…."

"Well, I'm sure she'll understand…" Otanashi's facial expression dropped down a few levels, his brow quivering at the thought of Yuri being mad. "Run!" Otanashi yelled, grabbing the kid's hand and running as fast as he could with Naoi trailing behind. "I really hope were not late!" Otanashi murmured, more to himself than Naoi who was blushing hard with dreaming eyes that lingered over the fact Otanashi was holding his hand.

* * *

><p>As the door opened after a few moments to speak the password, a book went flying into Otanashi's face. "That's for making Yuri wait so long, dammit!" Noda yelled over at Yuri's shoulder, his ax high in the air.<p>

"Gahh…" mumbled Otanashi who laid on the floor with his hand clutching the side of his face where the book had planted it's seem into. "But it's only four o' two!" Otanashi argued, his left hand pointing to the clock on the wall.

"That's too minutes too long!" Noda argued back, his ax flying across the room and landing neatly beside Otanashi, who scrambled to his left to get away from the deathly weapon. "Stop making her wait and get to your feet!" he ordered, Otanashi standing up wearily with the book in hand, which he managed to drop on the coffee table before plopping down beside Hinata on the couch.

"Good, now that every one's here, let's get down to business," Yuri's voice leaked from behind her swivel chair that managed to spin around, her facing the group at her last word. "Tonight were doing Operation Tornado, so get ready, we've got four hours to get the band ready and you guys to your feet," Yuri continued, her hands flat on the desk as nobody said a word. "So, that's it, go do something," Yuri said, now falling back to her chair that wheeled until it pressed against the wall behind herself.

"Really, was that worth a book being thrown at the side of my face?" Otanashi questioned, Hinata laughing at his statement. "God you guys make no sense," he muttered.

"Don't' get all angry, it's just us, plus you don't get smacked in the face every day by Yuri like I do, so don't' worry," Hinata assured him with a thumbs up and a sideways smile.

"Sure, whatever aren't you going to go tell Yui to get her band ready or something?" Otanashi grumbled, Hinata taken back a bit by the tone he used.

"Just me or are you in a bad mood?" Hinata asked, standing his feet and stretching his arm. "You're kinda acting like you are," he informed his best friend with a smirk.

"I don't know, since last night something's been bothering me like there's going to be an issue we should all be looking out for, but who knows?" Otanashi explained, him now lurking right beside the Hinata before patting his friend on the shoulder. "But nothing to worry about, right?" And with that he left, Hinata trailing right behind until they parted ways at the staircase.

* * *

><p>"<em>Behind my back, there's a wall of shutters<em>

_There's the smell of steel on my fingertips_

_Move on, strum it, it's crowded anyways, right?_

_find a way, from here_

_found out, I'll find you_

_Play rock_

_Gaze into the distance_

_Within the city where I can't even take a breather."_

Yui sung her heart out as she walked around the stage with the microphone in hand, a large crowd cheering her on as she smiled in surprise. Her first concert was already such a huge success and they were only two songs in. _'Yes, it's working…'_

* * *

><p>"Otanashi, you go that way with Naoi and Hinata, the rest the other way," Yuri told the group before walking down the line that parted the two groups. They huddled off, running into their normal position, otanashi by himself in the center with Hinata at the left entrance and Naoi at the right.<p>

"I hope she doesn't come this way like last time, because that was a total disaster," Otanashi spoke to himself. "Wait, what's that?" he asked, cupping his hands around his eyes to get a better view of the girl walking down the bridge way. She definitely wasn't angel, in fact; she looked a bit more normal than angel had. Casually strolling down the walk way, humming a tune to a song he knew well, _'My Song'_, the song that got the former lead singer to disappear from Girls Dead Monster. "Hello, who are you?" he called, his voice echoing down the pathway until she stopped in her tracks, one hand on her hip before she seemed to accelerate in speed, now standing before him with a blank expression to contrast with her previous one.

"Wait, you can see me?" she questioned blandly, finally she smiled, putting her arms around him before pulling away. "I woke up here a few minutes ago and it looked so deserted, there was a whole group of others that wouldn't talk to me, I mean, they would, but then they'd go back to do thing same exact thing as everybody else in those black uniforms," she informed me. "But your different, you have a tan uniform, why's that?" she asked, eyeing his figure before looking back up at him with one hand on her hip.

"Well, I'm not sure how to really answer that, but if you join my group I'm sure I could get somebody to explain it," Otanashi said weakly, her shrugging off his words.

"You sound too mysterious for me to give an answer, oh, name's Toshiko Hayashi, mind tell me your name, stranger?' she asked, leaning over for an answer.

"Yuzuru Otonashi, nice to meet you," he greeted with a tone that read, _'Yes, I'm full of hospitality but your kind of odd…' _His eyes widened as he looked over to see Angel making way towards the two of them, him running in front of Toshiko and pulling his gun out, aiming it straight for Angel and shooting aimlessly, only on making a hit to her hand. '_Damn, I'm not going to get anywhere if I can't hit her legs,' _he thought to himself, still trying to aim since both his and Toshiko's lives were on the line.

"You know, you're never going to get her down with that," Toshiko informed him, his brow furred as he gave her a questionable stare. "I mean, just watch and learn, alright?" she instructed him too slow to nod before she darted at Angel. "Hand Sonic version one," she said in a virtual monotone. Her's colliding with Angel's as the two fought over a dispute this odd girl new nothing about, nevertheless why she was fighting a girl who looked ever so innocent.

"Hey, Otanashi, we heard your gun go off, are you alright….?" Hinata's began, his words slumping to a stop as he gazed at the image of the two girls fighting, one laughing while the other stood serious with her Hand Sonic in self-defense mode. "Who is that?" Hinata asked, his jaw practically dropping at the sight of the blonde clashing metal with the white haired beauty.

"Toshiko Hayashi, she's new here," stumped the words that escaped from Yuzuru's lips.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go, now!"<em>

Just then the tickets shot out form the window's, providing a glorious array of tickets around the group that seemed to illuminate the battle of the duo with sparkling flecks of light that bounced off the paper edges. Just then did each of them manage to catch a slip, but also turn back to a group that towered over the sight of Toshiko and Angel. Everyone gaping as Angel looked over at the group with wide eyes before leaping back, finally giving in and leaving.

"Bye!" waved Toshiko with a grin, her back to the group that was gaping at her turned away figure.'_Wow.'_

* * *

><p>Me :: Yus, and it's done. I think I did well, no?<p>

Yuri :: No! Now I have another person to watch over... o.o' Haj, and I thought this job was getting easier.

Noda :: Don't worry Yurippie, it'll all be okat, don't worry!

Otanashi :: Yeah, dont' worry^^

Noda :: Be quiet, she's mine!

Otanashi :: Wait, what do you mean by that...?

Noda :: Ah, ha ha...?

Me :: Well anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review!:D


End file.
